coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9093 (3rd February 2017)
Plot Peter and Toyah reconfirm their love for each other. They kiss just as Leanne enters the flat and catches them together. Sally's cancer group friends are impressed with the bras. Jenny's delighted to hear that Rachel writes for the Gazette and is willing to do an article on the design. Johnny arrives at the factory with clients Richard Drake and Jemima Corey in tow. He’s furious to find the girls standing about chatting while Alya watches on smugly. Anna confronts Kevin and tells him she can’t believe he was prepared to let her sue David and relive the worst day of her life when he’d secretly accepted a hand out from Sally. He tries to explain and mentions that the insurers won't pay out, just as Tyrone approaches and overhears him. Leanne rages at Toyah and Peter, disgusted that her own sister is dating her ex-husband and refusing to listen to their excuses. Jenny tries to take the blame and is backed up by Rachel and Emma who make an impressed Richard aware of the gap in the market that needs to be filled. Johnny takes them and Jenny into his office to talk about a deal and she delights in shutting the door in Alya's face. Anna walks out on Kevin, disgusted by his behaviour. Eva finds Nick waiting alone in the bistro for Leanne. Nick reveals his proposal plans and Eva’s thrilled. Refusing to listen to any more excuses, Leanne walks out of the flat, leaving a shaken Toyah behind. Peter assures Toyah he wants to spend the rest of his life with her and he’s happy to try for a baby. Sinead isn't impressed with Chesney's efforts to change his image. Clocking her miserable expression, Daniel drags her for a drink. A raging Leanne storms into the bistro with Toyah in tow. Leaving the two sisters to have it out, Eva drags Nick into the kitchen where she fills him in on events as she found them out from Simon. An impressed Johnny takes Jenny and Kate for a drink. Jenny agrees to sign the pre-nup and he agrees to let her join in the management of the firm. Sinead pours her heart out to Daniel, telling him about her doomed relationship with Chesney. Leanne cries as she tells Toyah how betrayed she feels and demands that she drops Peter but Toyah tells her how much Peter helped her when she was at her lowest ebb. Kate resigns from the factory, telling Johnny she’s got a new job at the bistro. He's pleased for her. Sinead tells Kirk she's leaving Chesney. Tyrone lays the law down to Kevin and tells him that in order to turn the business around they need to reduce the workforce and sack Sophie. Kevin’s stunned. Leanne starts to understand Toyah's viewpoint but rages again when she hears that Eva and Simon knew what was going on. Leanne disowns both sisters for their deceit. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine Guest cast *Emma - Jacqueline Roberts *Rachel - Leanne Rowley *Richard Drake - Colin R. Campbell *Jemima Corey - Katey Brennand Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: News of Toyah and Peter's relationship goes public; Tyrone tells Kevin that to turn the business around they need to sack Sophie; and Sinead tells Daniel about her doomed relationship with Chesney. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,290,000 viewers (14th place). Notable dialogue Leanne Battersby (confronting Peter Barlow and Toyah Battersby): "Well, Yabba-Dabba-Flaming-Do! Fred and Wilma, I presume?" --- Peter Barlow: "Don't you want your sister to be happy?" Leanne Battersby: "Oh, absolutely. Which is why I don't want her within a million miles of you!" Toyah Battersby: "Peter is the best thing to happen to me in a long time." Leanne Battersby: "Well, in that case you need to get out more!" Category:2017 episodes